


i'll never hurt you again ~Reddie

by persongoingcrazy



Series: REDDIE ONESHOTS, BITCH [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aftercare, Cute Ending, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, Hair Pulling, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Smut, Spanking, everything is fine, rough, safeword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/persongoingcrazy/pseuds/persongoingcrazy
Summary: Richie and Eddie have a system so that when Richie has a bad day at work he can take it out on Eddie and Eddie likes it most of the time.  But this time Richie gets a little too rough and Eddie uses their safe word.





	i'll never hurt you again ~Reddie

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: This does seem a lot like rape for parts of the story, and Eddie tries to tell him to stop but can't get the words out. Richie doesn't realize he's hurting Eddie. He isn't doing it on purpose.

Aged up to around 22.

 

Eddie was sitting in the living room on the floor sorting through a pile of pills when he heard the front door open, then slam shut. Richie was home, and like many days this week, he wasn’t happy. Eddie knew it wasn’t his fault. Richie hated his internship, almost as much as he hated his actual job. But he needed the internship on his resume to get a better job. Eddie stood up and went to greet his boyfriend. With how upset Richie had been with work for the majority of the past two months, Eddie had come up with a way for him to let off steam.

They had been sitting in bed the first day he’d suggested it. Richie had told him all about his horrible day and Eddie did everything he could think of to get his boyfriend’s mind away from the subject. Almost everything. He thought of one more thing to try.

“Take it out on me…” Eddie had said. Richie raised his eyebrows at him. The couple wasn’t new to rough sex, they did it almost as often as they had gentle, vanilla sex, but this for some reason was different. It was different because this time Richie was genuinly angry. Hurting Eddie felt good, and Eddie liked being hurt.

“Hi, baby,” Eddie smiled, at Richie, who was busy taking off his jacket and his shoes.

“Hey,” Richie replied, without looking at him.

“Another bad day?” He asked.

“Does it look like I had a good fucking day, Eds?” Richie asked.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” Eddie mumbled.

“Can’t hear you when you fucking mumble,”

“I said, I’m sorry, Daddy,”

“Yeah, whatever. Can we go to the bedroom, now?” Eddie nodded, feeling slightly sad. Eddie tried to clasp his hand around Richie’s on their way up the stairs, but Richie pulled his hand away. Eddie sighed. He really was getting sick of this.

“How do you want me, baby?” Eddie asked, trying to calm Richie down a bit before they did this. It was really starting to get bad with how sore he was all the time. Not that he didn’t love being completely owned by Richie, he did, he just liked things in moderation.

“Um, suck me off, wait a second…” Richie said, taking a moment to pull off his shirt and pants. He put a hand on Eddie’s shoulder, pushing him gently down on his knees. Eddie looked up at him, his big, brown eyes filled with love and lust and just the slightest bit of fear. Richie noticed it and kneeled down in front of him. They were on the same level as he pressed his lips to Eddie’s.

“Is this okay with you, Eds?” Richie asked, looking into his beautiful, beautiful eyes. Eddie nodded, remembered that this was his Richie, he loved him. This had been his own idea. Not just Richie wanting to use him. Richie smiled a bit before returning to where he’d been standing before Eddie. Eddie swore he could see the switch flip inside Richie. He was back to being dominate and rough, within seconds. “Your safe word is fire,” Richie reminded him.

“My safe word is fire,” Eddie copied. Richie nodded and stroked his own cock before pressing a finger to Eddie’s lips, nudging them open. He tapped the tip of his dick on Eddie’s bottom lip, before pushing it into his partner’s mouth. Eddie accepted it and sucked lightly on the head, running his tongue against the slit, before taking more of him in. He felt Richie’s hands in his hair, pushing his head down, forcing Eddie to take all of him. Eddie choked a bit when it hit the back of his throat. He tapped on Richie’s leg, letting him know he needed breath. Richie let go of him and Eddie pulled himself up. Taking a deep breath and going back down.

“Fuck, Eds,” Richie moaned, sliding his cock in and out of his boy’s mouth. “So good at taking my cock, want it in your ass don’t you?” Richie asked. Eddie nodded as best he could with Richie in his mouth. “Get on the bed, babe. Now,” Richie said, his anger was really coming up now. Eddie scrambled onto the bed, somewhere along the way Eddie’s clothes were all gone. “Hands and knees, slut,” Eddie did as he was told.

“Daddy!” Eddie moaned out, as Richie pushed two fingers into his hole.

“God, so fucking tight like this babe, do I have to use lube?” Richie was genuinly asking.

“Please,” Eddie said. Richie nodded, though Eddie couldn’t see him. He got up and pulled a bottle of lube from their nightstand. He put some on his fingers and began fucking Eddie quickly with two of his fingers, adding a third only wanting to get this part over. Eddie is a noisy mess. He lets his head fall between his shoulders and whimpers. This was perfect. He wished Richie would prep him like this every time.

“Ready?” Rich asked. Eddie nodded. Richie didn’t give him any warning before slamming into him, so hard that Eddie’s head almost hit the wall, his entire body moving forward. Eddie yelped out in pain, then whimpered as Richie gave him a moment to adjust. Only a moment. “How the hell are you always so tight when I fuck you every night?” Richie grunted, slamming into Eddie again. Eddie began to feel tears burn in his eyes. This was normal.

“Am I allowed to touch myself?” Eddie asked, wanting it desperately, but knowing better than to do it without asking.

“No, only I get to touch you. You are mine, whore,” Richie said, speeding up his aggressive and nearly violent thrusts. Eddie let the tears spill over the rims of his eyes and cried quietly as Richie fucked him. He waited for it to become pleasurable, but it didn’t happen as quickly as it usually did.

“Daddy, I’m-”

“Don’t talk, son of a bitch. Your my toy, tonight. Toys don’t get to talk,” Richie ordered. Eddie was going to tell him to slow down, but instead he kept his mouth shut. Richie was hurting him. Something about this time felt wrong. Richie wasn’t acting right. He was acting like he wanted to hurt Eddie for fun, not because he wanted Eddie to make him feel better. Richie slapped Eddies’s ass a few times, leaving behind hot, red hand prints. It made him want to mark Eddie, even more.

“Richie, oh God,” Eddie gasped.

“I said shut the fuck up, you little bitch,” Richie yelled, like genuinly yelled. As if Eddie had actually done something wrong. Richie swats at his lover’s thighs and Eddie begins to cry harder. He felt disgusting, his arms went weak and he fell down, so that his face was in their pillows. Richie liked it better this way, so when Eddie tried to return to the original position Richie forced his head down.

“God, take me so fucking well, baby boy,” Richie stated, hitting him harder. Eddie was sobbing now and he was beginning to go soft. No pleasure had set in yet. Richie decided he felt like see Eddie’s fucked out, little face while he told him how much of a whore he was for his daddy. He pulled Eddie up by his hair, so that Eddie’s back was flush against his chest.

 

“Mmm, such a slut for me aren’t you,” Richie whispered, bucking his hips again, before biting down on the flesh of Eddie’s neck. Eddie clenched his eyes shut at that. Richie had never really bitten him. Only ever nibbled on his skin softly, playfully usually. But now he was biting, leaving marks down Eddie’s shoulder, making him bleed in places.

“Please…” Eddie whimpered. Richie pulled his hair harder.

“I. Said. Don’t. Fucking. Talk,” Richie hissed, punctuating each word by hitting Eddie’s bruised ass.  
“Richie, Richie, I don’t want it. I- ah I wanna stop. Fire. Fire, please,” Eddie sobbed. Richie stopped instantly and pulled out quickly. They were both very out of breath and Richie could feel every piece of his heart as it snapped into a million pieces when he looked down at Eddie. His baby was lying there, crying his eyes out, the entirety of his ass and thighs red and bruised. His face was almost purple. He couldn’t handle this. Richie had pushed him too far.

“Baby boy, I’m so so so sorry. I- I don’t know what to do about this. I would never hurt you like this on purpose. What can I do? What do you need?” Richie asked, pulling his baby into his arms. “I’m so sorry,” Richie was near tears now as well.

“Hold me… And never stop me from holding your hand again,” Eddie whispered, his head falling onto Richie’s shoulder. “When you… when you were doing that it felt like you didn’t love me. Like, like, you were just doing it because you could. And you wouldn’t let me talk to you. I was only trying to tell you to slow down. It… it scared me Richie, I- I didn’t think you were gonna stop,” Eddie sobbed.

“Hey, hey, look at me, love. I will always stop if you tell me to, okay? That’s what safe words are for. And I love you more than anything in the world, my baby. I don’t ever wanna scare you again,” Richie said, in a serious tone. Eddie nodded.

“Kiss me, please,” He whispered. Richie pressed their lips together, gently. He sat Eddie on his lap, so that he could let his hands roam down the smaller boys back. He used one hand to play with Eddie’s soft, sweaty curls. Eddie was the first to pull away.

“I love you, Rich,” Eddie smiled.

“I love you, too. So, so much, my baby,” Richie replied. Finally he let a few tears slip from his own eyes. “You wanna have a bath, while I make us some dinner, lovely?” Richie offered.

“We can order pizza, take a bath with me,” Eddie answered. Richie nodded, getting up to go run the two of them a bath. He came back and carried Eddie into the bathroom, placing him onto the cool floor so that he could get in first. Eddie followed, lying on Richie’s chest. The warm water was soothing the remains of the pain he’d been feeling and now he cherished this moment with his boyfriend. He looked up at Richie, who looked down at him, lovingly.

They spent that night with pizza in bed and movies, and popcorn, and hugs, and kisses and cuddles until Eddie fell asleep on his lover’s chest and Richie glanced down at him. Knowing the boy couldn’t hear him he whispered. “I love you baby, and I’ll never hurt you again. I swear,” Then, he drifted off to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, bitches. I wrote a Reddie fic, not that sure why. But now i wanna write more. Let me know if is should make this a series.


End file.
